Dandelion
by Anna Shortman1
Summary: Malfoy se ve obligado a vivir junto con la Orden en Grimmauld Place, después de haber salvado a Hermione en Malfoy Manor. Proscrito y exmortífago. Se verá en la situación de escoger si permanecer neutral a la guerra, o luchar a lado de la castaña, y probablemente rendirse ante ella. Conten. M
1. Deserción

**Contenido: M**

 **Ubicación en tiempo: En algún punto del libro 7, justo después del incidente en Malfoy Manor, con eventos modificados. Así que como tal, puede que algunos personajes estén vivos, otros no, y los que estén vivos no esté garantizada su vida, así que, sobre aviso no hay engaño :B**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling, así como todos sus derechos. Esta obra es solo para entretenimiento.**

 **1**

 **Deserción**

 _Si Draco Malfoy sabía algo, es que esa noche no iba a poder olvidarla en mucho tiempo. No era que fuera la primera vez que salía con aquella máscara de plata en su rostro, la 'marca' en su blanca piel le escociera porque hacía pocas horas el Innombrable decidió por él que ya era hora que siguiera los pasos de su padre, el entusiasmo de sus compañeros ante la súplica de los muggles, el asco que sentía al ver a Marcus Flint llevarse a arrastras a una jovencita que bien podría tener dos años menos que ellos, gritando y pateando hacia un callejón sucio y oscuro; y mucho que ver con que sabía que lo harían hacer cosas que no estaba seguro de querer hacer, solo porque esta era la primera vez que entraba al mundo como un mortífago._

 _Era un pensamiento egoísta, si lo comparaba con lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor, si pensaba en esos muggles muriendo o esa chica a la que probablemente le estaban arrebatando su virginidad en un sucio callejón, en toda esa maldad. Pero Draco Malfoy siempre fue un ser egoísta._

 _Escuchó un aullido muy lejano, y pensó en Greyback con un frío recorriéndole la nuca, que poco tenía que ver el aire otoñal de la noche. Pensó en sus víctimas, que verían la muerte venir sin apenas pensar en lo que dejaban atrás, si es que el hombre lobo decidía acabar con su miseria rápido. Comparado con lo que hacía a los niños y a las mujeres, una muerte rápida era la única piedad que tendrían de él. ¿A cuántos más estaría transmitiéndoles su condición, la maldición? ¿A cuántos hijos más estaría arrebatando para sumar a sus filas?_

 _Por solo un instante, mientras veía a los aurores llegar, se sintió fuera de lugar. Algo extraño que le recorría el rostro y ese pequeño espacio en su tórax donde debía estar su corazón, si es que tenía uno. Algo que incomodaba, no era miedo, pero se parecía. No podía descifrarlo, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, mientras veía a Bellatrix Lastrange enviar una maldición asesina a un auror que se batía con ella, y en un momento le tomaba el brazo y sintió el vértigo de la desaparición._

 _Más gritos, un ambiente turbio, pesado y lleno de dolor. Estaban frente a un grupo de muggles arrodillados ante ellos. Era obvio que esperar aparecer lejos de la refriega era un deseo ingenuo, lo supo mientras veía la cruel sonrisa de la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, mientras se posicionaba detrás de él para alzar su brazo que había olvidado como funcionar y se aferraba a su varita. Apuntándole a esas personas, y se sorprendió pensando que por un momento ya no eran muggles, sucios, inferiores, por un momento de debilidad la palabra "personas" se coló en su cerebro. Pero solo por un momento._

 _Porque no pudo hacer nada, mientras pensaba si Bellatrix había usado un_ Imperius _en él o si las palabras que habían salido atropelladas de sus labios eran por voluntad propia. Solo vio como el destello verde salió de la punta de su varita, directo a ese grupo de muggles, y vio a una mujer abrazar un bulto en sus brazos, supo en la forma en que acunó a su bebé como sabiendo que pasaría en el momento en que ese halo de luz los tocara, supo en la silenciosa súplica de sus ojos, que lo que estaba sintiendo en el momento que aparecieron los aurores era vergüenza._

 _Supo entonces, cuando vio la vida extinguirse de los ojos de la mujer y ver los cuerpos caer como marionetas a las que les cortan sus hilos, que ya no había vuelta atrás._

XXXX

¿Se habría sentido así cuando a los ocho años se cayó de aquél Olmo, y se partió la tibia? ¿Se parecería a aquella vez en donde por accidente tropezó con un panal de abejas y tuvo al menos cuatro piquetes y llorando le pidió a su madre consuelo?

Parece que no. Recordaría la forma en que como justo ahora, sentía que cada hueso de su cuerpo estaba astillándose, en como si estuvieran incendiando cada órgano que la conformaba, que cada conexión nerviosa estallaba como un transformador ante una tormenta.

Hermione Granger pensaba que jamás tendría ideas suicidas, pero mientras escuchaba una histérica risa ser amortiguada por unos gritos que se les antojaban desconocidos y que para su asombro provenían de su propia garganta, pensaba en que esa era la única salida, la única solución ante este tormento que no parecía tener fin.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se llevaran a Ron y a Harry al sótano? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? En medio de ese sufrimiento insoportable el tiempo parecía no tener cabida.

-¿De dónde sacaron la espada, mugrosa? ¡Confiesa! – parecía que la ira aumentaba la intensidad de la maldición, o ¿era su imaginación?

-¡La encontramos! ¡Es una réplica! Es fal…- se interrumpió en medio de sus gritos.

Que alguien la detuviera.

Ya no escuchaba sus preguntas, su risa, su odio. Solo sentía que el cerebro se iba a colar por sus orejas, que sus ojos estaban derritiéndose en sus cuencas. Pensó en esa pobre araña en cuarto año, y en lo agradecida que estuvo de no poder oír sus gritos, porque en ese momento sería lo único que podría pensar. Si es que podía pensar, mientras la maldición _cruciatus_ la envolvía. Había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces salió esa palabra de la boca de esa horrenda mujer.

Entonces se detuvo, y por un instante la castaña pensó que estaba muriendo. Y no supo si estaba feliz por eso. Por un solo momento pudo ver a una figura que estaba detrás de la mujer, mientras se estremecía entre el sollozo y el frío, sintiendo aún los estragos de la maldición colándose en su cuerpo.

Por lo nublado de su vista, no sabía si de sudor o lágrimas, no podía apreciar quién era. Solo una cabeza rubia, con la complexión de un hombre. Ah, sí, Malfoy. Él que la llamaba sangre sucia desde que tenía memoria, debía estar regodeándose en su tortura. Saciando su sadismo, de verla reducida a una muñeca de trapo en el suelo de su biblioteca.

Estaba abstraída mirándolo, que no notó el peso de la mujer encima de ella.

-¡Habla ahora, inmunda! O mejor aún…vamos a ver qué tan sucia está tu sangre. - sacó un puñal de su saco, y blandió el plateado filo hacia su antebrazo, hundiéndose en su suave carne.

No podría decir Draco Malfoy, que fue lo que lo hizo hacer lo que hizo. Ni dentro de unas horas, ni dentro de 20 años. Pudiera ser que estaba cansado, de estar sometido a un estrés constante, pudo ser que no esperaba enfrentar algo que sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, como ver los rostros de esos antiguos compañeros de colegio y enemigos del Lord en su propia casa, tal vez era verla a ella, retorcerse en medio de gritos y llantos. Mintiendo como él sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Era ver la súplica en sus ojos mientras su tía mutilaba su brazo que le recordaba tanto a esa muggle tiempo atrás.

Estaba al punto de la inconciencia, ni siquiera percibía lo que esa mujer cruel estaba grabando en su piel, cuando vio detrás de ella, que la figura que era testigo de su tortura decidió participar en ella. O eso pensaba, hasta que notó un halo de luz dirigirse a ellas.

¿Tanto la odiaba que no le importaba que estaba ahí su tía, las mataría a las dos? No le importaba, ya no le quedaba energía para nada más. Así que no notó como Bellatrix salía disparada lejos de ella, la Gryffindor cerró los ojos justo cuando el rubio se acercaba a ella y se inclinaba a revisar su pulso.

En ese instante escuchó pasos apresurados por el pasillo, detrás de las puertas de roble. Sin pensar que estaba haciendo, apuntó la varita hacia ellas.

Weasley y San Potter llegaron enarbolando sus varitas con una actitud que dejaba claro que no iban a preguntar y luego golpear, detrás venía un herido Ollivander sosteniéndose de una delgada Lovegood, y para su sorpresa, Theodore Nott detrás de ellos. El rubio alejó rápidamente sus dedos del cuello de la chica.

Tal vez fue la presencia de Nott lo que hizo que Malfoy bajara la varita, o la diferencia numérica, y a Harry no podía importarle menos que eso, solo le importaba saber que la piel de Hermione estaba de un color pálido y Bellatrix Lastrange estaba apenas recuperándose de la conciencia a unos metros de ellos.

No notó al elfo hasta que habló.

-Rápido, sus manos, Harry Potter.- el pequeño ser tomó las manos del moreno y de Luna, pero Nott se adelantó.

-Espera.- por alguna razón que Malfoy no entendía, parecía dirigirle una mirada incómoda a Lovegood, antes de mirarlo.- ¿Vienes, Draco? .- el aludido lo miró con incredulidad, preguntándose una vez más que hacía Theo en su casa cuando se suponía que estaba muy lejos, de ahí y de una guerra que él sabía le tenía sin cuidado. – Si quieres el lugar de Granger en la lista de tu desquiciada tía, adelante, es tu funeral. Pero es tu oportunidad para largarnos de aquí.

\- ¡Él no va a ir a ningún lado con nosotros! – increpó Weasley, mientras trataba de levantar a Granger del suelo y le dirigía al rubio una mirada de odio muy justificable. – No movió un dedo para ayudar a Hermione, yo no voy a mover ni un pelo para su escape.

Un ruido en el fondo, los hizo saber que no había tiempo para eso, Bellatrix estaba tomando su varita del suelo. Probablemente eso fue suficiente para evitar que Draco mandara a la mierda a Weasley y su estúpida ayuda.

-No voy a repetirlo. – Nott tomó la mano de Ollivander y extendió una mano hacia él.

-Si Theo confía en él, yo también. – la voz de Lovegood sonó como si lo que dijera Nott fuera la verdad absoluta, ¿y con qué confianza le decía Theo? ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

Dobby miró a Potter, luego a Lovegood. Y como si la fe ciega que ella siempre hacía gala fuera suficiente para él, asintió y Nott sin decir nada lo tomó bruscamente de la muñeca, justo en el momento que Bellatrix arrojaba algo plateado hacia ellos.

Todo empezó a girar a su alrededor.

XXXX

Tonks acunaba al pequeño Teddy en su regazo mientras veía danzar las llamas de la chimenea, y los colores del cabello de su bebé danzar con ellas, cambiando sucesivamente de morado a verde mientras dormía, ajeno a todo lo que había afuera.

La señora Weasley con un dedo hacía moverse sola una cuchara sobre su té, abstraída en la dulce imagen de la maternidad de Tonks. Pensando en que desearía que ese bebé y los nietos que esperaba tener no conocieran jamás el temor y la desesperanza. Como si supiera el rumbo de los pensamientos que estaba sintiendo la señora Weasley, Tonks la miró y le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

Ambas esperaban noticias de sus maridos. Afuera, peleando junto con los demás de la Orden en un ataque al Callejón Diagon del que tuvieron noticias apenas en la mañana; aunque de ambas era Nymphadora la que más resistencia puso para quedarse ante la súplica de su marido y chantaje emocional, como ella lo llamó, al decirle que lo hiciera por Teddy, por más que insistiera que era su trabajo como auror fue Molly la que le recordó con tranquilidad que ahora tenía una criatura en quién pensar, por más que ella misma supiera mejor que nadie lo que sentía.

Ella también era parte de la Orden, pero estaba muy acostumbrada a ser dejada atrás, para mantener protegido el lugar, o los que quedaran en él. Para mantener la esperanza en aquéllos que se quedaban en Grimmauld Place. Los cuales eran muy pocos, solo ellas, el bebé y unos chicos que sacaron de en medio de una pelea hacía una semana entre mortífagos y un grupo reducido lo que ellos se hacían llamar "El ejército de Dumbledore".

Que ingenuos y que valientes. Estaban defendiendo un hogar muggle, padres de los chicos Creevey, pero nada de lo que hubiesen podido aprender en Hogwarts los prepararon para los hechizos y maldiciones que los mortífagos lanzaron, parecían ser sacados de una mente perturbada. Entre los combatientes habían Slytherins que no habían ido a pelear, solo a detener, como una de las hijas de Greengrass, la cual sobrevivió y estaba en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, junto a Neville, Hanna Abott, Ginny Weasley y el pequeño Colin Creevey; desafortunadamente en esa misma pelea eran más que ese reducido grupo, Lavender Brown, y Dennis Creevey habían perecido en ella y otros chicos a los cuales no conocían.

Teddy empezó a quejarse en los brazos de la joven auror, cuando sucedió.

Primero un extraño viento en medio de la sala, y en un segundo después estaban derrumbándose frente a ellos y rompiendo la mesita de madera que estaba frente a la chimenea en el proceso, Ollivander, Luna Lovegood, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dobby y dos chicos que a la señora Weasley los conocía de algo, pero no sabía de dónde. Hasta que vio que Ron y Harry se inclinaban sobre el cuerpo de la joven Gryffindor dejó de prestar atención a nada más y corrió en su ayuda mientras gritaba a Ginny Weasley que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos. Ni siquiera notó cuando Nott y Draco se hacían a un lado, tratando de guardar absoluto silencio y no parecer culpables de lo que estaba a sus pies, entonces Luna habló con un tono inusualmente angustiado en su voz.

-Harry. Dobby está…

El moreno dejó de mirar como Hermione era alzada por Ron mientras la señora Weasley y el señor Ollivander los seguían, cuando se giró a ver al pequeño elfo mirándolo con sus orbes brillantes, queriendo sonreír y a la vez dolerse mientras se llevaba las manos al trapo viejo que lo cubría y que en ese momento manaba un líquido rojizo que Harry deseaba no fuera sangre. Pero estaba engañándose.

-Dobby- empezó el chico de la cicatriz con una voz que temblaba mientras se acercaba.

-Harry Potter está a salvo. Harry Potter y sus amigos están en casa. Dobby no se arrepiente de nada, señor Potter. – pudo notar en su caída al suelo, que impidió arrodillándose a su lado, que la vida se iba de su pequeño ser. – Harry Potter es la esperanza para nuestro mundo así que perdóneme por no cumplir mi promesa de no volverle a salvar, señor.

Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, pugnando salir. Decirle que no era su señor, que era su amigo. Que lamentaba que, con su salvación, él ya no estuviera entre ellos. Que no le alcanzaba la vida para agradecerle a esa pequeña criatura lo que había hecho por ellos.

Malfoy miraba como Potter se aferraba al elfo, pensando en la extraña escena. Un mago debiéndole la vida a una criatura inferior, a un esclavo. ¿Dónde se había visto?

A su lado Nott tenía un rostro inescrutable, frío. Como lo recordaba desde su tiempo en Hogwarts en primer año. Un chico callado, que a veces se paseaba por la Sala Común con Zabini, y fue este quien los presentó y desde ahí fueron íntimos amigos, hasta esa vez que las lealtades se probaron en la primera incursión de mortífagos en Hogwarts. Y quedaba claro que a Nott le traía sin cuidado lo que Lord Voldemort quisiera, aunque su padre era un consumado mortífago, y el Innombrable lo persiguió por desertor, el rubio le perdió la pista. Pero sabía que eso no implicaba que Nott dejara de creer en la pureza de sangre, simplemente le parecían extremas las metas del Señor Tenebroso.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que al principio no notó, lo cerca que estaba Lovegood de Nott y como discretamente ella se aferraba del sweater verde deslavado del castaño mientras un silencio sepulcral invadía la sala. Definitivamente muchas cosas habían pasado desde esa última vez. Theo debía explicar muchas cosas.

Una joven alta y de cabello corto dejó una criatura en los brazos de una confusa Hanna Abbott que hacía poco bajaba las escaleras con un grupo de chicos que el rubio no se molestó en reconocer, la joven se acercó a ellos apuntándoles con la varita.

-Malfoy, ¿verdad? – no esperó respuesta mientras examinó a Nott- A ti no te conozco. –el castaño levantó una ceja con insolencia.

\- No nos harán daño – dijo la dulce voz de Luna, que, pese a su perpetua serenidad, aún miraba con dolor a Dobby en brazos de Harry, quién cerraba los ojos del pequeño elfo y lo levantaba en brazos para llevarlo al cuarto contiguo mientras era seguido por Ginny – A Nott también lo tenían atrapado en el sótano de los Malfoy con nosotros. – el rubio dirigió sus ojos grises a su amigo, quién no decía nada solo miraba a Tonks con absoluta resolución. – y Malfoy desertó.

Draco la miró cuestionándose mucho su respuesta, realmente no sabía si desertar lo ponía automáticamente en el bando de "la luz" como él se burlaba, solo esperaba que la chiflada de la lunática Lovegood no hablara más de lo que él quería que se supiese o se supusiera de él.

Entonces Tonks, para sorpresa de Malfoy, sonrió de lado y bajó la varita. El rubio pensó que de verdad era muy ingenua para ser auror, como él bien sabía pues la había visto en varias ocasiones, en peleas entre mortífagos y aurores y en el Callejón Diagon, cuando paseando con su madre esta mencionó lo bajo que había caído el apellido Black y lo avergonzada que estaba de que su sobrina se casara con una bestia. En ese entonces un golpe a su pecho lo sacó del rumbo de sus pensamientos.

¡Narcissa! Su madre, ¿qué sería de ella ahora que se fue? ¿Qué pensaría de él? Apretó los puños deseando con toda su fuerza que, si algo quedaba de amor entre Lucius Malfoy y su madre, la ayudase contra la ira de Bellatrix o peor aún, del Señor Tenebroso.

La mujer delante de él no notó el cambio de su mirada, como si pensara que era timidez o vergüenza de ser mortífago, y no el temor que tenía de dejar a su adorada madre en una casa llena de seres crueles. Incluido su padre.

-Así que...-sonrió de lado, aunque bonita era una sonrisa triste. –tú eres Draco Malfoy. Soy Tonks, tu prima. Al menos mi madre y yo no somos la única deshonra de la casa Black.

¿Cómo se atrevía hablarle así? Sin dirigirle una palabra fue a sentarse en un taburete en una esquina, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y llevándose las manos a la sien, volvió a pensar en su madre, en lo que había hecho en su casa y pensando en lo solo que estaba ahora, aun rodeado de toda esa gente que pasado un momento se hablaban entre sí, se abrazaban, probablemente reencontrándose. Estaba tan absorto en lo que pensaba y sentía que no notó una figura acercándose a él.

-De todos los mortífagos, es a ti a quién no esperé ver aquí. – levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Dapnhe Greengrass, tan preciosa, tan fría.

-Lo último que supe de los Greengrass es que estaban huyendo a Austria, ¿Qué haces en esta pocilga, Daphne?- usó el mejor tono ácido mientras le sonreía como si estuvieran en un bar y no en medio de la sala de la jodida Orden. Ella resopló y se sentó delante de él en un sillón mientras le dirigía una mirada a Nott, quién susurraba algo a la rubia amiga de Potter, y esta iba a dirección donde había desaparecido el moreno y el elfo. –Y no me digas que te salió lo altruista como cualquier vulgar Huffelpuff.

-Zabini está muerto. – dijo ella simplemente, con los ojos fríos fijos en Draco, mientras Nott iba acercándose a ellos. Esto hizo que tanto el castaño como el rubio se miraran, pensando en aquél amigo que los había unido, lo que sabía Malfoy de él es que estaba con un grupo de mortífagos liderado por Greyback.

-¿Cómo pasó? - fue todo cuanto pudo decir Nott mientras veía a sus pies la alfombra vieja.

-Greyback nos encontró a mí y a mi hermana Astoria cerca del callejón Knockturn. Venía con ese animal de Flint,- no se percataron al notar un estremecimiento de Malfoy, y sus ojos estaban perdidos en recuerdos lejanos. - él hablaba estupideces sobre Astoria, mientras Greyback me preguntaba sobre mis desertores padres, entonces para hacerme hablar agarró a mi hermana...-aunque su voz no se quebró en ningún momento del relato sus ojos resplandecían en una ira silenciosa. - Zabini intervino y nos sacó de ahí, sabes muy bien lo que Astoria significaba para él. La mandó lejos, con mis padres, pero entonces supo del plan de los mortífagos respecto a los Creevey, alguien le dijo que estarías ahí, - se giró a ver a Nott. - le dijeron que estúpidamente te habías unido a esa bola de imbéciles, - claro que se refería a Neville y a los demás. - supongo que era una trampa, para matarle, por traición porque sabía que tú también eras buscado. Puede que ellos, -dijo refiriéndose a la Orden - digan que estábamos ahí por causas más nobles y altruistas, pero él estaba esa noche ahí para advertirte y sacarte de ahí. Y Blaise Zabini murió frente a nosotros, junto esos muggles. Lo hicieron pedazos. - esta vez un asomo de lágrimas se asomaban en sus preciosos ojos azules. - dijeron que todos los traidores merecían un fin como ese, morir como esos inmundos muggles.

Entonces silencio, mientras los dos chicos se sumían en sus pensamientos, en el triste final de Blaise, el rubio por un momento lo recordó, ególatra, mordaz. Siempre sabiendo como meterse con los demás, inclusive con los sangre sucia que despreciaba. Pero jamás dejó de ser un buen amigo, inclusive cuando tomó la marca, estuvo ahí y cuando a su padre lo enviaron a Azkaban, no hizo preguntas como todos a su alrededor. Solo Theodore y Blaise se habían mantenido cerca de él, leales. Y ahora solo le quedaba un solo amigo en quién confiar.

XXXX

Lo primero que sintió fue una calidez que envolvía su mano, todo lo demás que formaba su cuerpo estaba helado, sin importar que tuviera dos pesadas mantas encima. Escuchaba una voz como si cantara una nana mientras una luz, probablemente una varita la recorría tratando de ayudarla a salir de ese aspecto de muerte, entonces notó el abrir y cerrarse de la puerta seguido de voces que hablaban bajo y con rapidez.

-Luna se quedó con Harry, están pensando que hacer con el pobre Dobby…- decía una voz femenina, probablemente Ginny - No puedo creer que lo trajeras aquí precisamente a él, ¡un mortífago! –le reclamó con fiereza.

-Créeme, no fue mi idea. – el menor de los varones Weasley, su voz sonaba cansada e irritada.

-¡Y Nott! Si como con Greengrass no tuviera suficiente con su despectiva cara vanidosa pululando por ahí.

-Cállense los dos, está despertando. – los apremió la señora Weasley, ella era la que daba calidez a su mano, pues la sostenía con una de las suyas.

-¿Cómo están los demás? – fue todo cuanto pudo decir mientras abría los ojos.

Ahí estaban los tres pelirrojos, mirándola con expectación. Las lágrimas en los ojos de la señora Weasley y la forma en que la miraba le recordaron tanto a su madre que por un momento sintió en su garganta un escozor, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo allá en Australia, lejos de ella y lejos de saber o de recordar, que tenía una hija y que sin saberlo estuvo a punto de perderla para siempre. Si moría nunca lo sabría, ni ella ni su padre, por el hechizo que modificó su memoria para mantenerlos a salvo.

Se giró para ver a sus dos amigos, y de paso dejar fuera de su vista la mirada preocupada que le dirigía la bruja. Ginny se aproximó a ellas seguido de Ron el cual se veía algo pálido.

-¿Todos están bien? – repitió, mientras intentaba incorporarse.

La mirada de sus amigos fue suficiente para indicarle que no todos estaban bien. La señora Weasley miró el antebrazo palpitante de la joven castaña, como si estuviera viendo un bicho realmente asqueroso, entonces recordó que Bellatrix le había hecho algo en su piel, pero no importaba ahora nada, no cuando alguien pudo salir herido, o peor.

Por eso agradeció que Ron rompiera el silencio.

-Dobby está muerto.

Hermione apretó inconscientemente sus manos en los edredones y por un momento sentía que ya no le quedaba fuerzas ni para lamentarse así que miró hacia abajo, hacia su piel marcada, no sabía si para distraerse del dolor que sentía dentro de ella misma o del dolor reflejado en el rostro de los tres Weasley.

Dos palabras grabadas en carne viva resaltaban en su piel.

 _Sangre sucia._

XXXX

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir qué diablos estabas haciendo en mi sótano?

Tanto el rubio como Nott fueron conducidos por la auror a un cuarto lejos de todos inclusive de Daphne Greengrass. Dijo que decidirían que harían con ellos una vez que regresaran los demás de la Orden. Aprovechando que estaban solos el rubio lo miró esperando una respuesta a muchas cosas que le pasaron por la cabeza en la sala de esa pocilga.

-El Innombrable pidió a tu padre y al mío buscarme para hacerme entrar en sus filas. Como me negué y por pago a mi escape hicieron de él un ejemplo pensando que con eso me doblegaría– mencionó refiriéndose a su padre, y por la forma en que hablaba de eso poco le importaba su destino. Pero tenía razón, cuando el señor Oscuro quería hacerte pagar, lo hacía con los que más amaras, desafortunadamente para el señor Nott su hijo no lo amaba. – Lo único que lamento de todo eso, es que no estuve yo mismo ahí para verlo. – y entonces se aproximó a la cama que estaba cercana a ellos para sentarse, una capa de polvo indicó que hacía mucho nadie usaba ese cuarto. – Y la muerte de Blaise por supuesto. – agregó quedamente.

Malfoy quería evitar hablar de aquél viejo amigo, así que encerró muy dentro de sí aquello que estaba pidiendo dejar sentir, y continúo su interrogatorio.

-¿Y qué coño te traes con lunática?

Nott sonrió de lado devolviéndole la mirada y se sintió como si aún estuvieran en su sala común de Slytherin, y Malfoy acabara de reclamarle que se acabara la última pieza de pastel de calabaza.

-Por el modo que me reclamas parecería que estás celoso. – Malfoy rodó los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa, dejándole ver así que extrañaba esa camadería, pero no se lo diría nunca. – Bueno, te decía sobre cómo por fin pudieron echarme el guante. Entonces después de eso me dejó en las manos de Lucius Malfoy quién intentó doblegarme con la maldición _cruciatus_. No lo consiguió así que me dejó para pudrirme en tu sótano. Entonces trajeron a Ollivander, después a Luna y mucho tiempo después a Potter y Weasley. – el chico no pasó por alto la mención del nombre de la joven Ravenclaw. – No lo sé, probablemente ella fue lo único que me hacía tolerar el encierro y las torturas, para no volverme loco. No te mentiré que mi pensamiento sobre ella fue el mismo que el tuyo ahora, inclusive con lo que piense de ella no es suficiente para hacerme el valiente y unirme a la jodida Orden, pero al menos ella es la única de este flamante equipo –dijo burlándose de la Orden del Fénix – en que yo puedo confiar. Y bueno, quién sabe, - agregó apoyándose con las palmas de su mano en la cama, inclinado hacia atrás sin dejar de ver al hijo de Lucius Malfoy. – probablemente un tiempo aquí tú mismo empieces a ver las cosas un poco distintas.

Malfoy empezó a reír, y a Nott le parecía tan distinta a aquella risa en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, mientras hablan sobre quidditch y se burlaban de los estúpidos intentos de Crabbe y Goyle para montar una escoba, o de cuando a la sangre sucia le crecieron los dientes excesivamente, o cuando maquinaban posibles víctimas esperaban que fueran atacados en los pasillos por aquello que no sabían habitaba en Hogwarts en segundo año. Esa risa de cuando su única preocupación era ganar los torneos y pasar año.

Pero ahora había algo de malicia en esa carcajada. O puede ser que decepción.

-Si claro, como un jodido Huffelpuff, siendo mejor amigo de San Potter o la comadreja. Claro Nott, como aquí me tienen con los brazos abiertos. – dijo empezando a hablar rápido, pensaba que primero se burlaría de las estupideces que decía su amigo, pero entonces nada podía callarlo. - Tanto tiempo con Lunática Lovegood te está afectando el juicio. ¿Qué no sabes que justo hacía menos de una hora teníamos a la sangre sucia siendo torturada en el piso de mi puñetera biblioteca? ¿Crees que la Orden va a perdonar eso? ¿Quién va a defender lo contrario? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Tú? – vio que su amigo abría la boca para hablar, pero lo interrumpió de golpe. –Puede que Lovegood hable por ti, pero por mí, Nott, seré afortunado si la auror esa, Potter o quien sea que esté a cargo aquí simplemente me haga un favor y me saque de mi miseria.

Ahí estaba, lo dijo. Estaba cansado, la misma pesadez en el pecho que venía sintiendo desde hacía meses, puede que desde que estaban encargando el asesinato del vejete de Dumbledore. Y puede que parte de lo mismo cuando dirigió su varita hacia su propia tía.

Parece que es precisamente lo que pensaba Nott cuando este después de un silencio, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al rubio, que se había apoyado en alfeizar de la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Afuera oscurecía y unas gotas de lluvia estaban golpeando la ventana.

-¿Qué te impidió dejar que Bellatrix matara a Granger?- sabía que no había nada desinteresado en la acción de su amigo, lo conocía demasiado bien para eso o al menos el viejo Malfoy, este chico, gris y taciturno era nuevo para él – Porque cuando llegamos, ella estaba inconsciente y la desquiciada de tu tía también y tú eras el único ahí. Algo debió pasar.

Malfoy le devolvió la mirada a través de su reflejo en la ventana, como la oscuridad de afuera lo hacía ser posible. No pudo responder a eso, estaba igual de confundido que Nott respecto a eso. Solo sabía que algo en la mirada de Granger tenía la respuesta. Aunque la razón del por qué, puede ser que no pudiera ser respondida.

 **ooooooo**

 **Mi primer fanfic después de muchísimo tiempo. Soy de las opiniones que de verdad no está bien una relación insana como la que la mayoría de los dramiones ponen al principio, pero soy muy partícipe de la redención. No es que a Hermione le guste el maltrato XD es que Draco deje atrás la maldad, lo que a la mayoría llama la atención. La salvación y perdón, es lo que más buscamos en los dramiones, nadie lo puede negar hahaha.**

 **Dandelion viene del nombre de la flor que, al secarse, descubre sus preciosas semillas. Símbolo de esperanza y nueva vida después de la muerte de su preciosa flor. Puede que no tenga mucho que ver, pero es lo que espero que suceda en la historia, dejar atrás lo malo para dar pie a la esperanza.**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Los motivos que nos mueven

**Tayler-FZ:** Muchísimas gracias! Si, de hecho, me he basado un poco en OBLIVION, olvidé mencionarlo. Tuve una fijación con ese fanfic mucho tiempo, y la verdad es lo que me ha impulsado a seguir. ¿No te ha pasado, que cuando lees uno donde puedes llegar a amar o encariñarte con los personajes, luego lees otros y los extrañas de cierta forma? Me ha sucedido. Por eso quisiera seguir con algunos personajes, pero con una historia un tanto diferente, los personajes serán escencialmente algo diferentes, (ejemplo un Draco menos volátil, y un Theo menos cruel) y alejarme de las situaciones que planteó AlexiaRiddle para tomar un rumbo diferente, aunque sé que no creo llegar a la altura de esa preciosa historia. Muchas gracias por tu observación tan acertada. La verdad es que hace años me leí los libros, algunos detalles los he olvidado, pero gracias por aclarármelo, ya lo he modificado. Espero que te guste esta continuación. Y respecto a Pansy, la idea original era que ella estuvo en esa batalla y murió. Pero, no lo sé, aún es tiempo de traerla a la historia pero no prometo nada en respecto a la relación con Harry. Sería mi primer fanfic con esa pareja, pudiera ser que me atreva.

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling, así como todos sus derechos. Esta obra es solo para entretenimiento.**

 **2**

 **Los motivos que nos mueven**

En el momento que Remus Lupin llegó a Grimmauld Place tenía solo una idea en mente, y esa era ver a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo. Pero lo que no esperaba ver era a un grupo molesto de adolescentes por los recién llegados. Después de haber dicho las palabras clave de identificación a Neville Longbottom y esquivar las protestas de éste junto con Abbott, Ron Weasley y los gemelos, que habían llegado apenas minutos atrás y se enteraron de lo sucedido por los primeros; fue a dirigirse a su esposa que lo esperaba con el anhelo silencioso en sus ojos y se abrazaba a él como si pensara que de un momento a otro se desvanecería.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, Remus Lupin. – la auror lo soltó y golpeo ligeramente el hombro de su esposo. – No vuelvas a hacerme esto. – sabía que se refería a dejarla atrás, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo, y él lo sabía, pero tampoco podría dejar a su hijo huérfano. El hombre lobo la silenció con un beso que duró apenas segundos para tomarla de los hombros.

-Pero ahora estamos aquí, es lo que importa, Dora. - ella resoplo ligeramente ante ese nombre, pero por alguna razón, amaba la forma en que él lo decía. – Ahora, sí. Explícame que es todo eso. – dijo mientras observaba a Ron seguir quejándose a todo aquél que quisiera oírlo. – ¿Dónde está Molly? Debo decirle que Arthur se entretuvo en San Mungo. – su esposa cambió el semblante, lo cual le hizo apresurarse a aclarar. – Todos están bien. Hestia salió lesionada después de una explosión, le salvó la vida a Arthur.

-Está atendiendo a Hermione. Volvieron hace tres horas Harry y Ron con ella, junto con…- apenas iba a terminar de hablar cuando entraron a la sala Harry y Luna Lovegood.

-Harry. – Lupin lo miró con asombro y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, no se habían visto desde esa vez que discutieran cuando el moreno lo convenció que dejar a su esposa y a su hijo no nato por seguirle a él en su búsqueda de Horrocruxes solo para huir de su condición de lobo y lo que esto podría significar para su hijo era una completa estupidez.

Harry aceptó el abrazo, tanto por extrañarle sinceramente como al recuerdo que él era lo último que tenía de aquellos padres que no conoció y que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Al separarse vio el rostro de su antiguo profesor, surcado en cicatrices, pero ni aun ellas podrían quitar lo bondadoso de su mirar y pensó que probablemente él también buscaba el recuerdo de sus amigos en él.

-Tonks me dice que llegaron hacía poco, ¿acaso han terminado con esa misión que Dumbledore les dio?

-No, nos capturaron y llevaron a la casa de los Malfoy. Dobby nos sacó de ahí, no sin antes dejar a Hermione en mal estado por Bellatrix. – Remus entendió por dónde iba las cosas. – Pero hay algo que debes saber.

-Harry y los chicos no fueron los únicos que llegaron. – completó Tonks acercándose a su marido y al joven.

Harry lo miró con indecisión.

-Draco Malfoy está aquí.

XXXX

La puerta se abrió después de unas horas ahí adentro. Los dos Slytherins se miraron justo cuando entraba en el cuarto el hombre lobo junto a Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood. Malfoy agradeció que la comadreja no estuviera con ellos, no sabía si podría soportar un comentario más antes de que decidiera usar la varita en contra suya.

-Harry y Luna ya me contaron lo sucedido en Malfoy Manor. - comenzó el ex profesor acercándose a los jóvenes, tenía la varita aún en sus manos, pero estaba convenientemente detrás de su espalda con sus manos entrelazadas, en lo que parecía una actitud relajada pero los dos jóvenes sabían que era para de alguna manera recordarles que no estaban ahí precisamente como invitados. - ahora me gustaría saber su participación en todo esto.

-A mí ni me mire, yo era tan prisionero ahí como lo fue Lovegood y el creador de varitas. Somos compañeros de tortura. - dijo esto último en una actitud desinteresada y a la vez sarcástica.

Podían notar que Lupin no dejaba de mirar a Malfoy, como si realmente fuera este quien más le preocupaba al hombre lobo.

-Si quiere que le diga que estoy aquí por mi conciencia, está equivocado, Lupin. - el rubio de ojos grises trató de usar el tono más duro que pudo encontrar, pero sabía lo que lo mantenía ahí era precisamente la conciencia, pero no se lo admitiría nunca. Pudiera ser que los años que le llevaba delante a los de Draco le habían conferido la capacidad de ver detrás de las fachadas y el rubio se sintió incómodo a su escrutinio como si fuera un espécimen detrás de un cristal. - Sólo se me dio una opción y la tomé. No tiene que ver con que me quiera unir a su estúpido grupo suicida.

-Entonces te hubieras quedado en la mansión, Malfoy. - espetó Potter. - con el nido de víboras de la que provienes, maldito cobarde.

-No sé qué tan valiente debes ser si vas a escudarte tras las faldas de Lupin. - aguijoneó el rubio.

El moreno iba a replicar cuando el hombre lobo empezó a perder la paciencia.

-Muy bien, ya basta. Solo quiero saber, las razones por las que estás aquí, Malfoy. -a pesar de que hablaba con un mortífago, como Lupin debería saberlo, estaba tratándole como si estuvieran de nuevo en el salón de clases y este estuviera respondiendo las preguntas del examen. - Dicen que cuando te encontraron estabas sobre Hermione y Bellatrix incapacitada, y supongo que no fue Hermione quién la redujo, ¿no es así?

-¿Por qué no deja de perder su tiempo y me da Veritaserum?- se adelantó a él.

¿Por qué estaban todos tan empecinados a saber por qué hizo lo que hizo? Cuando ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo había hecho. Realmente no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando.

-Porque quiero darte la oportunidad de que te defiendas, para mí sería mucho más sencillo darte la poción.

-Y mucho más interesante. - comentó con burla Nott a su lado. Siempre aprovechando la situación para hacer una broma a costa de Malfoy, y pudiera ser que solo por la estrecha amistad que tenían es que el rubio no lo mandó a la mierda.

-Yo creo que aún hay luz dentro de Malfoy. - comentó por primera vez Luna, con su voz cristalina y suaves maneras.

Los hombres la miraron, y por cortesía no dijeron nada. El rubio pensaba que ella simplemente estaba chiflada. Pero por la forma en que Nott miraba a la pared, Malfoy sabía que estaba sonriendo. Maldito Nott. ¿Es que acaso todos estaban volviéndose locos? Si, pensaba en que no quería de vuelta su vida miserable. Pero tampoco quería estar en las filas dispuesto a morir por una "noble causa" y sabía que Theo tampoco, solo lo mantenía ahí su propia supervivencia. El silencio lo rompió Potter, que tomó aire antes de hablar, parecía que intentaba absorber un poco de la paz de Lovegood.

-Bien. Supongo que no podemos echarlos, pisan un pie fuera de la calle y son hombres muertos. Pero tampoco confío en ellos. Solo cuando regresen los de la Orden y haya juntas se quedarán aquí y vigilados, hasta que se vayan todos los miembros. -miró a Lupin esperando su opinión, este simplemente se guardó la varita en la túnica, y les sonrió.

-Creo que entonces está bien. Deberían acostumbrarse, no sabemos hasta cuándo podrán cambiar las cosas. - supieron que se referían a la guerra. ¿Qué bando sería vencedor? No lo sabían y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a adivinar.

XXXX

Cuando a la mañana siguiente a Hermione Granger le dijeron que había sucedido desde que llegó, estaba invadida por sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte, estaba agradecida de haber salido ahí, pero por otro lamentaba mucho la muerte de Dobby. Insistió que dejaran por un momento Grimmauld Place para enterrar al elfo, lo cual se les concedió para ir en un pequeño grupo aquella tarde. Por otro lado, Ginny le había confesado que no llegaron solos, que Nott y Malfoy estaban ahí.

A la sola mención del rubio ella se tocó el antebrazo ahora vendado. Y se estremeció al recordarle ahí, indiferente a su sufrimiento. Pero entonces sucedió algo que no estaba segura si quería aceptar. Que Draco Malfoy le había salvado la vida. La pelirroja le contó todo sobre Nott y la extraña manera en que Luna parecía llevarse muy bien con él; le contó cómo es que encontraron al rubio mortífago sobre ella, con Bellatrix aturdida a unos metros de ellos y que él no ha querido hablar desde entonces sobre lo ocurrido, solamente lo que mencionó ayer en la noche a Lupin, que era una opción que tuvo a la mano y él la aprovechó. Y por último cómo Lupin y Harry les había dejado quedarse, con insistencia de Luna.

También supo por ella, como Harry había estado encerrado parte de la mañana con Ollivander, hablando sobre cosas que, según él, tenía que ver con la misión y no podía hablarlo con ella. Luego se tomó la decisión que Ollivander se fuera con Bill y Fleur Weasley a su casa en El Refugio, junto con Neville y Hanna, quienes habían insistido en irse lejos de Malfoy y además estaban llegando al cupo máximo de personas ocupando la casa de los Black. Hermione quería saber por qué no habían sido esos dos y no Neville y Hanna los que debían irse, pero en seguida Ginny le confesó que Harry decidió que era más seguro tenerlos vigilados.

-Luna está convencida que podemos confiar en Nott - continuó Ginny. - Pero por la forma en que lo mira y temo que él también lo hace hay mucho más que contar detrás de su encierro en ese sótano.

-¿Y Malfoy? - preguntó. - ¿Crees su versión?

-No lo sé, Hermione. -ella giró su vista a sus manos en las rodillas, jugando con su vestido. - Pero no sé por qué otra razón se enfrentó a esa horrenda mujer, teniendo toda la ventaja sobre ustedes.

La castaña se asombró por el camino que llevó esos pensamientos, tal vez era el ser más ególatra y cobarde que haya conocido, pero le salvó la vida. Y por más que la repulsión que le haya dado saber que pudo ayudarla mucho antes de la tortura que Lestrange le estaba propinando, estaba agradecida de ello. De alguna manera, ya sea por honor o por su moral, quería agradecérselo, pero no sabía cómo aproximarse a una persona que le generaba tanto rechazo.

XXXX

Ron Weasley era torpe en lo que mujeres se refiere, siendo rápidamente intimidado por las mujeres bonitas. Y Dapnhe Greengrass era hermosa. Pudiera ser que el lado torpe del pelirrojo fuera inmune a la belleza de Greengrass, más por su origen y casa, que la propia Daphne. Porque cuando ella trataba de hacer comentarios sobre cosas cotidianas, justo como ahora en la cocina mientras él devoraba un emparedado se acercó para preguntar dónde podría encontrar en la alacena hiervas para el té, de lugar de empezar a balbucear y quedar en ridículo como usualmente le sucedía, le contestaba con monosílabos y de manera ruda y descortés.

Vaya, vaya con los prejuiciosos santurrones. Que rápidamente la clasificó sin conocerle, solo bastaba que alguien dijera que provenía de Slytherin para causar en el pelirrojo repelús, bueno, no es como si los Slytherin tuvieran fama de ser personas agradables.

La rubia estaba tan acostumbrada que los hombres la trataran con condescendencia, a ponerse nerviosos cuando ella entraba a la habitación o les dirigiera una mirada de sus ojos azules, claro que era consciente de su propia belleza. Por eso le intrigaba que no pudiera tener ese efecto en el pelirrojo. Y ya antes lo había visto así, con Fleur y las francesas de Beauxbatons en cuarto, o aquella vez en sexto con su romance con la chica chillona y rubia, Brown, que lamentablemente había fallecido en la misma batalla de la cual ella salió viva por los pelos.

Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, bueno si estaría aquí atrapada con la banda de amantes de muggles, ¿Por qué no encontrarle su lado divertido?

-Entonces Weasley..- empezó ella, mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa, donde él comía. Tenía en sus ojos una mirada felina, como el gato que se cree en ventaja del ratón.-¿Te gustan las galletas de jengibre?

XXXX

Las pociones que Lupin le había dado para recuperarse de los efectos de la maldición _cruciatus_ estaban surtiendo efecto. Podía ponerse en pie por si sola y caminar sin dificultad. Ginny le había dicho antes de irse que su madre quería que bajara para la cena, y la verdad por mucho que deseara abandonar esa habitación de una buena vez, la posibilidad de que se encontrara afuera al mortífago que le salvó la vida hacía que bajar se hiciera más difícil. Pero luego pensó en la señora Weasley y la mirada que le dedicó antes de irse diciéndole que le prepararía su platillo favorito, era lo que la impulsó a salir.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza apoyada sobre la puerta, esperando que al abrirlos no lo viera ahí en el pasillo. Y para su alivio así fue. Ya una vez abajo, se detuvo ante las puertas de la cocina, adentro escuchaba voces que parecían llevar una discusión, o al menos la voz masculina que identificó como la de Ron. La voz de la joven era mucho más serena que la del joven.

-No me lo trago, Greengrass. – comenzó su amigo. – Si quieres jugar el papel de la chica buena, será mejor que lo representes allá con tus amigos Slytherins. No voy a caer en tu juego.

-Creo que, si vamos estar conviviendo en la misma casa, deberíamos empezar a llevarnos mejor, ¿no lo crees, Weasley?

-¿Para qué llevarnos bien, si en cuanto Hermione se encuentre mejor seguiremos con nuestra misión de…?-las puertas se abrieron antes que la castaña pudiera retroceder y se encontró con un molestó pelirrojo y una chica de ojos de un azul precioso detrás de él, parecía muy divertida por la situación.- Hermione…. – cambió abruptamente su voz, y la rubia no supo si fue el cambio de voz que usó con Granger o que él la ignorara por completo para ir con ella lo que le molestó, lo que fuera lo que la hizo sentir así esa sensación no llegó a su rostro, seguía sonriendo de lado.

-Granger, supe que habían obtenido permiso para ir a sepultar al elfo. –comenzó acercándose a la castaña que la miraba con cierto recelo. – Apenas salieron con vida de las manos de Lestrange y se arriesgarán a salir solo por él, y ni siquiera está vivo. Ahora no se si los Gryffindor son valientes o realmente estúpidos.

La castaña iba a replicar cuando Ron Weasley la interrumpió volteando a mirarla con frialdad.

-Tú no sabrías lo que es la compasión o buenas intenciones, aunque estas te mordieran el culo Greengrass. – la chica se echó a reír, como si Ron acabara de hacer un buen chiste. Le dedicó una sonrisa cuando terminó de reír.

-Bueno, al menos logré que mencionaras una parte de mí. – no era lo que hubiese dicho, sino el cómo, pues las mejillas del menor de los varones Weasley se tornaron rojas y por un momento Hermione no habría sabido decir si fue por vergüenza o ira.

Para la Slytherin esto no pasó desapercibido, mientras se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa aún en los labios, desapareciendo por la biblioteca, se había percatado de que, en esta batalla de ingenio, ella tenía ventaja sobre él.

-No le hagas, caso, Ron. – mencionó ella, para animarle. – Solo trata de provocarte.

En ese momento vieron aproximarse a ellos a Colin, que había estado sentado en el sofá de la chimenea, con las piernas recogidas observando la escena. Se acercó a ellos, sabían que ya no era el mismo joven entusiasta y jovial que habrían conocido unos años atrás, autoproclamado fan número uno de Harry Potter. Ahora era un poco más serio, pensaban que pudiera ser por la pérdida de su hermano menor Dennis, pero aún quedaba algo del chico alegre cuando les sonrió a su encuentro, saludándolos.

-Hermione, Ron.

-Hola, Colin. – respondió la castaña.

-Me alegra que estás mejor, Hermione. – le dijo mirándola apenas, parecía nervioso. - Y me alegra que defendieras el que, bueno tú sabes, -se refería probablemente al funeral del pequeño Dobby.— Solo quería decirte que tienes un gran corazón.

Se sonrojó un poco y desapareció por la cocina.

-Creo que tienes un admirador. –se burló Ron. – Ten cuidado, o Harry se enojará que le quites a sus fans. –al menos era la primera sonrisa de Hermione que le provocaran desde hacía días, regresar al lado de las personas conocidas tenía su lado bueno.

-Oh, cállate. – aunque ella sonrió un poco más ante su reclamo. – Vamos a la cocina, antes que llegue tu madre con Tonks con las cosas para la comida. No deben tardar en llegar.

Unos ojos grises habían observado la escena desde que el pobretón saliera de la cocina seguido por Daphne. Había dejado a Nott en la habitación junto a Lovegood, la verdad es que no quería estar en el mismo cuarto que esos dos, le parecía que escuchar la voz de la rubia al hablar con él le provocaban nauseas. Pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver a la castaña en el piso de abajo, algo lo detuvo ahí mismo, con un pie en el escalón y otro detrás incapaz de avanzar o retroceder.

Aún podía verla en el suelo de su biblioteca, gritando. Suponía después de pensar un rato sobre eso, que ya había llegado a su límite de acciones inmundas, y es la excusa a la que se aferró. Pero aun así que se detuvieran estas acciones con ella le provocaba no querer mirarla. Aunque su rostro se mostraba imperturbable, se aferraba con fuerza al barandal de ébano, dejando sus uñas palidecer más de lo que ya eran. No es que tuviera compasión por ella, o algo parecido, solo era curiosidad. Tal vez no sabía cómo confrontar la mirada de una víctima de su propia causa, o de la de su familia como él quería verlo ahora.

Al escuchar las palabras de Colin, pensó en lo obvio de la situación, solo a ella se le ocurriría algo así. Demasiado noble y desinteresada. Debía serlo para soportar al menos esos cinco _cruciatus_ sin soltar prenda, tenía que admitir que era dura la sangre sucia. Se arriesgó para ayudarla, y ahora ella iba y saltaba al peligro en la primera oportunidad. Malditos Gryffindors.

La chica sintió que era observada y dirigió una mirada a la escalera, por un momento le pareció ver a alguien ahí parado, pero después ya no estaba. Una figura alta y de cabello rubio, la idea que había sido Draco Malfoy le asustó. Quería evitar verle, pero a la vez quería que le respondiera muchas cosas y de paso agradecer aquella acción que pudiera que para él no significara nada, pero para ella le significó su vida.

-¿Qué miras?

-No es nada, Ron. –ella se adelantó a la cocina, justo cuando Molly y Tonks entraban a Grimmauld Place.- Vamos.

XXXX

Hacía unos minutos que se aparecieran con el cuerpo de Dobby en El Refugio, Hermione, Ron, Luna y Harry acompañados por Bill. Estaban ahí su esposa Fleur, Hanna y Neville, esperándolos con la fosa ya cavada. Era hermoso el lugar, frente al mar. Habían dispuesto de conchas y piedras de formas y colores preciosos para rodear la pequeña tumba.

Harry lo acomodó en el fondo mientras Luna decía algunas palabras de aliento, sobre el pequeño elfo. Una remembranza a una vida que pasaba desapercibida para la mayoría de los magos, esclavos silenciosos que facilitaban la vida de sus amos. Que la mayoría nacía y moría en el ese núcleo familiar; pero no Dobby, él añoraba la libertad y la alcanzó. Aunque eso le costara su vida. Luchando por lo que era bueno, y salvando la vida de varios magos y amigos en el proceso. Y solo por eso, debería considerarse para este elfo, el mayor de los honores, al igual que un mago o bruja.

Fue un momento íntimo, rodeado de un aura que parecía no ser tocada por la maldad que existía afuera y que le robara el último aliento al elfo. Como para no perturbar la paz donde ahora descansaba, y ya no seguirlo en la muerte.

Mientras la arena lo cubría que con cuidado con el que Harry y Ron ayudados de palas disponían, creían que merecía ser enterrado con el esfuerzo humano, Hermione se acercó a Luna. Quería agradecer las hermosas palabras que dijera Luna, pero al enfrentar la mirada serena de su amiga la voz no le alcanzó la boca, como si ella supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña le tomó la mano, sonriendo con dulzura.

-No hay nada de malo en confiar.—dijo ella misteriosamente. –Las circunstancias en las que nuestra vida nos lleva, no tiene que ver con lo que nosotros sentimos o pensamos. Siempre serán las acciones.

Y así, sin saber Hermione de qué hablaba Luna terminó todo. Entonces ayudó a la chica a rodear la tumba con las hermosas conchas, joyas naturales que rodearían y cuidarían el descanso eterno del más valiente de todos los elfos, y de un amado amigo

XXXX

Hermione pensaba en las palabras de Luna cuando volvieron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, queriendo darles un sentido. ¿Pudiera ser que se percatara de sus temores? No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello cuando se encontró frente a ellos, sentados en la sala, a Nott, Malfoy y Colin. Este último parecía incómodo ante la presencia de los dos Slytherins, pero se mantenía alejado. Luna se acercó a Nott con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien? – el castaño la miró con sus ojos negros, expectantes. Nadie lo notaría, a excepción de Malfoy que le conocía muy bien, pero Theo estaba preocupado por la rubia.

-Está en un lugar mejor. –ella respondió simplemente, y al ver la mirada insistente de Theo, como si aún no le respondiera su pregunta añadió. – No hubo ningún peligro.

El suave cabello ondulado de la chica revoloteo a su alrededor cuando se dejó caer al lado de Nott, sonriente.

Ni Malfoy ni los dos chicos dijeron nada, Ron lo evitó como si alguien hubiera dejado fertilizante en medio de la sala. Ignorándolo por completo, y salió de ahí. Mientras tanto Harry fue a sentarse con Colin que parecía que había recuperado su ánimo entusiasta con solo con tener al chico de la cicatriz ahí.

La chica y el rubio se miraron por un rato, Hermione abrió la boca para comenzar, pero Malfoy se levantó de su asiento, ignorándola.

-Espera, Malfoy. – este detuvo su marcha por un momento, y tanto como Colin y Harry interrumpieron su charla, para observarlos – Quería agradecerte. Por detener a Lestrange.

El rubio giro apenas la cabeza, los mechones rubios le caían por encima de sus ojos, así que ella no sabría decir que aspecto tenía su semblante, pero el tono que usó Malfoy no pudo descifrarlo, a pesar de sus duras palabras no había ira detrás de ellas. Ella no podría haberlo adivinado, pero el rubio estaba tan confundido como ella.

-No necesito de tu agradecimiento, Granger.— tal vez era cobardía, pero no podía decirle sangre sucia de frente, ya no. No quería admitirlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero las palabras de ella le ayudaron un poco. Claro que moriría primero antes de decirlo en voz alta. Por alguna razón no sabía si su agradecimiento era mejor o peor que su desprecio. Necesitaba salir de ahí apresuradamente. – Tómalo como quieras. – dijo levantando una mano como restando importancia a lo que ella tuviera que decir.

Y salió de ahí, haciendo que la chica tornara su agradecimiento en enojo.

-¿Pero qué se cree ese Malfoy? – dijo frunciendo el ceño. Después de que ella pensaba en como acercarse a él, este iba y decía la primera cosa despectiva que se le pasaba por lo cabeza, bueno no es que pudiera tener mucho que esperar del rubio. –Hurón engreído.

-Como es él, creo que obtuviste la mejor respuesta que podría haberte dado. – comentó Harry.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen, Hermione? –comenzó Colin. – ¿Malfoy desertó?

-Supongo que sí. – dijo serenándose y sentándose a un lado del chico pecoso.

-¿Entonces también es cierto que se enfrentó a su tía por ti? – esto hizo que Hermione se revolviera en su asiento incómoda. Lo hacía sonar como si Malfoy le importara lo que a ella le pasara y no podía estar más lejos de eso.

XXXX

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt se presentó en la puerta de Grimmauld Place. En ese momento estaban Harry, Hermione y Ron hablando sobre los siguientes Horrocrux, de cómo conseguir los siguientes lo cerca que estaban sobre la pista del cuarto Horrocrux cuando interrumpieron su charla cuando el auror se adentraba en la habitación, murmurando a Remus quién le habría abierto la puerta. Tonks se unía a ellos en silencio.

-Hemos encontrado los cadáveres de los Malfoy. – le iba diciendo a Lupin.—Los encontró Dedalus en uno de sus patrullajes.

Lupin parecía pensar muchas cosas a la vez, mientras asentía con una mirada sombría. Hermione pensó en Malfoy, si acaso la pérdida de sus padres le afectaría, pero luego pensó que eso debía ser. ¿Qué persona sin corazón podría no sentir nada si sus padres morían?

-Probablemente Voldemort se enteró de la deserción del chico Malfoy y esto es una represalia. – dijo Tonks.-¿Está bien si voy a informarle la noticia?

Remus asintió mientras Tonks se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Venía solo a informarte de eso y entre otras cosas, necesitamos hablar en privado–Kingsley y Remus adentraron en la bilbioteca y debieron poner un hechizo silenciador por que no se escuchó nada más.

-No eran las mejores personas del mundo, -comenzó Harry. – Pero eran sus padres.

Ni siquiera Ron, quien estaba dispuesto a saltar para agredir a Malfoy en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara fue capaz de decir nada. Obviamente no importaba que tan mal le cayera al pelirrojo, él jamás podría desear algo así.

XXXX

Podía recordar aún, las veces en que de niño deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar de la voz de su padre y decirle que estaba orgulloso de él, las veces que veía en él su modelo a seguir, pero entonces los buenos recuerdos se detenían ahí, en algún punto de sus doce años. Por alguna razón estos empezaron a desaparecer con el tiempo y ya no quedaba nada, más que el profundo odio y rencor que tenía. En cada insulto por no ser mejor que Granger en los estudios y dejar que una inmunda sangre sucia, como solía, llamarla fuera mejor que él, un sangre pura, heredero de un apellido que se remontaba al nacimiento de Hogwarts. Al abofetear a su madre la primera vez que intentó defenderlo de la ira de Lucius Malfoy, que arremetió contra él después de enterarse del golpe que le diera Granger en tercero, como según él dijo, dejarse golpear como un inútil elfo doméstico.

Al darse cuenta como obligaba a arriesgar su propia vida por creencias que parecían ser heredadas junto con sus ojos grises y su cabello rubio, que le obligaba a ver la muerte, a extinguir la vida. Al darse cuenta de cómo su padre obligaba a su madre ver los castigos que a veces le daba Bellatrix por haberse negado en alguna ocasión a algún encargo, en algún asesinato.

Es tal vez por esto que no lamentó su muerte, y solo fue por su madre, por quien él se lamentó enterrando su rostro en sus manos. Tonks no sabía si estaba llorando, pero sintiéndose fuera de lugar se levantó para salir de la habitación.

-¿Dónde están? – escuchó la voz de su primo detrás de ella. Al voltearse notó que seguía en la misma posición que antes. Su voz no sonaba quebrada, solo cansada.

-No lo sé, Draco. Probablemente los entierren en una fosa común. –dijo ella a modo de disculpa. – Se supone que de ser de otra forma tendría que encargarse un familiar, pero como estas siendo buscado, no te aconsejaría que te arriesgaras.

Empezó a reírse de una manera que a Tonks le parecía escalofriante. Draco descubrió sus ojos, grises. No había ninguna lágrima en ellos, pero estaban inundándose en una profunda tristeza.

-Qué ironía. Al elfo le han dado un sepulcro, y a mis padres los han relegado a una fosa. Creo que mi padre estaría revolcándose en su tumba. – a la chica de cabello rosa le parecía demasiado triste ante esta observación.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco. —es todo cuanto pudo decirle, y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

El joven se acercó a una mesita y aventó la lámpara que reposaba en un buró cerca de él hacia la pared contigua mientras un insonoro grito le atravesaba el pecho.

XXXX

Había dado la hora de cenar, estaban ahí los gemelos, quienes dejaron un rato Sortilegios Weasley, Arthur, Molly, Remus, Kingsley a quién le invitaron a cenar, Harry, Hermione, Ron y para sorpresa de estos, Nott junto a Luna, quien insistió en que debía bajar con ella, inclusive Daphne estaba ahí y se las había arreglado para sentarse justo delante del pelirrojo.

Como siempre, el descaro de la Slytherin era evidente, ya que era inmune a las miradas que le daba Ron, receloso ante confiar en cualquiera de los tres Slytherins dentro de Grimmauld Place. Ella simplemente le sonreía mientras le pasaba el bol de puré.

-¿No quieres algo de puré, _Ron_?—le divertía como este fruncía el ceño y le arrebataba el bol, a lo cual su madre le reprendió por su grosería.

Ella soltó una risa suave mientras el pelirrojo la ignoraba completamente, entonces sintió una pierna muy cerca de las suyas, y que subía peligrosamente por su pantorrilla. Ron Weasley casi se atraganta con el puré, en medio de sonrojo. Miró a Daphne con incredulidad mientras ella sonreía divertida, pero en un segundo después entablaba una conversación con Luna y Nott, ignorando completamente el estado en que se encontraba el pelirrojo, incapaz de decir nada y mucho menos descubrirla, no cuando su madre estaba ahí. Cuando empezó a sentir que cierta parte de él reaccionó al contacto, odiándose por eso se levantó bruscamente.

-Si me disculpan, no tengo hambre. – sin mirar a nadie se dirigió a la salida.

-Qué extraño, ¿no es así? – dijo inocentemente la rubia, a lo que Nott la miró y negó con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo, murmurando "mujeres".

-¿Malfoy no bajará a comer? – preguntó la castaña discretamente a Tonks cuando esta al entrar a la cocina se topó a Ron al salir, llevaba a Teddy en brazos. No es que le importara claro, pero notó que estaban todos ahí en la mesa, y Malfoy no había comido desde que llegó, seguramente acabaría enfermándose y eso significaría tener que cuidar de él.

-Parece que no, la noticia de sus padres debió reforzar su actitud adusta.

-Tonks, querida. – dijo Molly acercándose a Tonks con una cajita transparente de comida.- ¿Quisieras llevarle esto a Draco? No ha comido nada desde ayer. – al parecer la señora Weasley era excesivamente magnánima, inclusive con el chico sin importarle su pasado. Puede ser que el instinto maternal de la bruja sintiera un poco de compasión por la situación del chico, que ante sus ojos era solo un joven que sufre, más que un exmortífago.

XXXX

La auror subió las escaleras, aun con Teddy en brazos. Y entró a la habitación del chico, lo encontró sentado en la alfombra apoyando su espalda en el borde de la cama, dando vueltas a su varita sobre su mismo eje, observándola pensativo.

-Molly cree que deberías comer algo. Y yo también. – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de él.

-Puedes dejar de fingir que te importa si como o no. –dijo secamente.—Ambos sabemos que les importa un pimiento lo que ocurra conmigo, les dará igual si acabo en una fosa como ellos.

-Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, tener que estar aquí, sin poder despedirte.

-No sabes nada sobre mí. –espetó simplemente.

Era cierto, no sabía nada de ese chico que era familia, pero a la vez era un extraño, ya su madre había dicho que provenía de magos orgullosos, donde el nombre y apellido lo era todo y lo defendían con honor. Pensó que, si algo conocía de Malfoy, era que también creía en eso. Y entonces recordó unas palabras de su propia madre, Andrómeda.

–Provienes de los Malfoy, pero también de los Black. – dijo ella y sin esperar una respuesta del chico, continuó. – Y la familia Black nunca se da por vencida, por más difícil que esté la situación, nosotros debemos ser más fuertes. En eso reside nuestra esencia.

Por un momento pensó que el chico se echaría a reír, tildándola de ridícula, soberbio como sabía que lo era. Pero para su asombro el chico levantó la vista para mirar la puerta de la habitación, y sonriendo de lado en lo que parecía una mueca de melancolía le habló a Tonks.

-Hablas como mi madre. –la bruja rió ligeramente.

Dejó el recipiente en la cama mientras envolvía en un abrazo al bebé, que empezó a gorjear feliz mientras estiraba las manitas al pelo rubio del chico. El pelo castaño del bebé cambió a un bonito rubio platinado.

El chico lo miró.

-Metamorfomago, supongo. –dijo posando su mirada en el niño y luego en el pelo rosado de la chica. –Igual que tú. Tiene suerte de no ser como el homb..-se corrigió antes de decirlo. – no ser igual que Lupin.

-Yo espero que sea como Remus,-dijo ella con dulzura, acariciando con su nariz las mejillas del infante, ignorando el desliz del chico,-pero no de la forma en que tú piensas.

Le guiñó un ojo, como lo había hecho hace un par de años con Harry, y se levantó cargando a su bebé.

-En fin, chico, deberías bajar de todos modos. Los problemas no se van a ir por más que intentemos ignorarlos. –dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Espera. – la llamó el rubio.

La bruja se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –dijo él, pensando en la ocasión que fue entró ahí para hablarle de sus padres, ahora que le traía comida, y por todo lo demás.

La chica sonrió de lado, muy similar del modo en que lo hacía él, a pesar de tener los ojos marrones, o verdes la verdad es que era difícil saberlo ya que era los cambiaba a voluntad, pudo darse cuenta que tenía la misma mirada que él tenía al verse en el espejo.

-Para eso está la familia, ¿no? – dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Draco Malfoy ya no se sentía tan solo.

XXXX

Hermione dudó la primera vez, pero al siguiente tocó despacio y luego al no oír respuesta un poco más fuerte. La puerta que se abrió delante de ella dejó al descubierto unos ojos grises.

-¿Ahora qué necesitas, Granger?

-Yo solo quería, bueno. – no sabía cómo comenzar. Creía que habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, como siempre en la vida de ambos. –lamento mucho lo de tus padres.

-Claro, como si se hubieran ganado automáticamente tu perdón solo por estar muertos, ¿no? ¿Qué no fueron ellos quienes te dejaron en manos de Bellatrix? ¿Cómo sino, al igual que yo, no hubieran hecho nada para ayudarte? Me parece que estás siendo muy hipócrita aquí, Granger.

-Pero no fueron ellos quienes lo hicieron, Malfoy. – dijo ella con paciencia. Tratando de ignorar la actitud del rubio. –fue Bellatrix.

-¿Así que entonces yo también merezco tu perdón, Granger? –bajó la voz, el tono en que lo dijo la forma en que la miró, fue suficiente para silenciarla. ¿Lo perdonaría? Ella se conocía lo suficiente para saber que así lo era, pero sin antes dejarle responder el chico endureció su mirar.

-Eso me parecía. –y cerró la puerta en su cara. Dejándola con la respuesta en su garganta.

XXXX

Había pasado una semana desde que Kingsley les llevara las noticias sobre el destino de los Malfoy. En la casa iba disminuyendo la tensión entre los jóvenes, aun las cosas iban un poco tirantes entre el rubio y Hermione, pero por lo demás todo había vuelto un poco a la normalidad, con excepción de Daphne Greengrass, que seguía en sus avanzadas sobre Ron, el cual ya no sabía cómo escapar de esta situación y de lo cual le avergonzaba contarle a Harry. Ya antes se había sentido así con Lavender, huyendo de ella, pero con Daphne era diferente. No era para nada como Lavender, que era todo amor y zalamería.

La rubia era implacable, fría y a la vez con una sonrisa que prometía muchas cosas más que solo besos a escondidas, como lo hacía con Lavender. Y es por eso que tal vez Ronald Weasley no sabía cómo actuar ante esta situación. No estaba acostumbrado a que una chica preciosa lo deseara, por más Slytherin que ella fuera, seguía siendo una chica.

Él sabía perfectamente que para la joven era solo un juego, y temía con todas sus fuerzas caer ante eso. Así que ahí estaba, escondiéndose como un estúpido. Tan ocupado estaba pensando en cómo evitarla cuando la encontró en la biblioteca, el último lugar que esperaba que ella lo encontraría.

-Soy yo, o ¿creo que últimamente me has estado evitando? – dijo ella sentada sobre el escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¿O es que se había aparecido?

-Pues yo creo que te estás imaginando cosas. - dijo tratando de que no se notara la poca convicción de su voz. -Estoy...-sus ojos recorrieron la sala, y se acercó y tomó un libro cualquiera. - ¡Aquí esta! Hermione me había pedido que le llevara este libro.

-¿"Cómo criar escarbatos"? -dijo ella divertida, alcanzando a leer la portada. -Por el tema yo creo que te convendría mejor a ti, _Ron_. - volvió a decir su nombre en ese tono que a él lo hacía enmudecer, se estaba burlando de él en su cara y estaba ahí plantado con cara de estúpido.

Al verlo ahí, de pie todo nervios, con un libro que no buscaba en sus manos, algo en Daphne se gatilló. El pelirrojo la vio descender de su asiento, tan suave que parecía etérea, sin poder decir o hacer nada. Parecía una veela, debía tener sangre de veela, se insitió en su fuero interno, para que él no fuera capaz de reaccionar.

Con una mano le quitó el libro de sus manos, y con una sonrisa fue acercándose más a él, tan cerca que Ron podría contar las pecas de su rostro.

XXXX

Justo cuando el peón de Luna era masacrado por el alfil del chico de ojos marrón un fuerte golpe a la puerta sacó a Luna y Nott de su concentración mientras jugaban ajedrez mágico. El joven por instinto se levantó sacando su varita, y posicionándose cerca de la joven.

Molly fue a abrir la puerta apresuradamente, y sin que Remus le diera oportunidad para hacer las preguntas de seguridad entró como una tormenta dentro de la sala.

\- Si quieres apúntame con la varita Molly, pero no dejaré que ella muera. - Hermione salió de la cocina junto con Harry, y tuvo que retener el aliento al ver a la bruja que traía Remus en brazos.

Tonks sangraba por la nariz, los lagrimales, la boca, inclusive por los oídos, apenas estaba consiente, parecía no detenerse ni coagular.

-¡Oh por Merlín! - la señora Weasley se acercó a la pareja.

Con cuidado la depositó el sillón mientras murmuraba encantamientos, movía la varita, pero la sangre seguía sin detenerse. Se giró para a ver a los que estaban presentes, esperando que alguien supiera que hacer. Le fue devuelta unos rostros silenciosos. Nott se dio la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras, y corrió lejos de la escena. Fue entonces que Remus se arrodilló a su lado, como si la certeza le hubiera llegado de golpe. Había probado con todo cuanto sabía para ayudarla, pero comprendió que no había ningún hechizo que conociera y pudiera salvara.

Hermione vio a Nott irse, y lo reprobó por esto. Aunque no podía culparlo, esto era un asunto privado, donde él ni los demás que no conocieran a la auror tenían cabida.

Vio a Remus, soltar su varita y con ambas manos acunar el rostro de la auror, la cual alzó una mano para tocar el rostro de su esposo, dejando una mancha de sangre en una de las cicatrices que marcaban la mejilla de Lupin. Como si lo último que quisiera llevarse de él, fuera su calidez.

Unos ruidos provenientes de los pies de la escalera hicieron voltear la cristalina mirada de la castaña.

Draco Malfoy seguía a Nott.

\- Creo que tú eres el único que puede hacer algo. - le decía su amigo.- Ella te lo enseñó.

Todos en ese insante sabían a quién se refería con "ella". Bellatrix Lestrange. Entonces Hermione comprendió, que Nott no estaba huyendo de la situación, recordaba que Malfoy, siendo un exmortífago, tendría mucho más conocimiento sobre la magia negra que ellos.

Draco se acercó a la joven de cabellos rosas, que se volvían castaños lentamente, y su piel iba tomando un color mortalmente pálido. Se acercó lo suficiente para solo mirarla y sacar su varita, Remus se hizo a un lado, esperando que aún hubiera tiempo.

\- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar, fue Dolohov. – lo afirmó más que cuestionarlo, la auror lo miró y al verla en ese estado algo dentro de Draco se estrujó. - Eres una Black, y los Black nunca se dan por vencidos. - le dijo rememorando la plática que sostuvo con su prima mientras con la varita ejecutaba movimientos rápidos sobre el cuerpo de la metamorfomaga, la cual empezaba a ser envuelta en una luz blanca, eran tan rápidos que parecía que se fundían con la misma luz.- Tienes motivos para seguir, tienes al pequeño mocoso. Así que lucha.

No podría dejar que se muriera, tal vez no fueran tan unidos y pudiera ser que aún ni siquiera llegaban a conocerse, pero no iba a dejarle, no cuando era la única familia que le quedaba.

La auror sonrió de lado, con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

-Ha..hablas c-como mi madre...- repitió las mismas palabras que él le dijera hacía una semana. Y cerró los ojos, exhausta.

-¡Dora! - Remus exclamó y tuvo que ser retenido por Harry para que Draco completara el contrahechizo.

Entonces la luz penetró en ella y así como apareció, se fue. Todos guardaban silencio, en unos segundos que les parecían eternos, hasta que Tonks volvió a respirar. Estaba dormida.

-Solo necesita una poción restablecedora de sangre. - dijo Malfoy quien se incorporaba y miraba a Lupin. - Se pondrá bien.

Remus asintió simplemente, pálido y con un llanto frenado. Harry soltó su agarre y dejó que el hombre lobo se aproximara a su esposa. Como si fuera de cristal paso sus brazos debajo de ella, al levantarla la condujo a la habitación contigua, acercando su rostro a Tonks, murmurando aquellas cosas que solo los que se aman son capaces de decir.

Hermione dejó de contenerse y una lágrima corrió su mejilla ante esa escena. Otro amigo estuvo a punto de irse, y una vez más, Malfoy lo había ayudado. Se acercó a él, pero como si este fuera consciente de la cercanía de la chica dio media vuelta lejos, apenas rozándose.

Harry lo notó, y mientras los observaba irse escuchó las palabras de Luna en su cabeza, y se preguntó, si era posible que aún existiera algo de bondad en él.

Al mismo tiempo, un pelirrojo sonrojado y con el cuello mal acomodado salía de la biblioteca con una Daphne conteniendo una sonrisa mientras se levantaba el pelo en un moño alto, la falda parecía estar de lado.

-Escuché ruidos, ¿qué ha pasado? - dijo tratando de aparentar serenidad.

Daphne se acercó a la castaña.

-¿Ya no buscabas este libro que con tanto tiempo le tomó a Weasley buscar para ti?- mencionó la rubia dejando caer en sus manos un tomo mediano, mientras ella se iba de ahí, tarareando para sí.

Mientras Hermione volteaba a ver a Ron con una ceja levantada, este se aclaró la garganta y se fue directo a la cocina.

La castaña dejó el libro sobre la mesa mientras pensaba, que ya no daría vueltas más al asunto. Y hablaría con Malfoy, por las buenas, o por las malas.

 **ooooooo**

 **N/A: Bueno, no se si quedó mas o menos largo que el anterior. Trataré de actualizar pronto. Si he cometido errores sobre menciones de libros pasados, haganmelo saber, hace años que leí el último. Harry Potter siempre será uno de mis libros amados y favoritos.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


End file.
